


The Wedding Night

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had imagined this night so often it was hard to believe it was finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

The wedding bed was very big, or so it seemed to Ivona. The three maids had giggled and joked as they removed her gown, which seemed to have grown about twenty pounds heavier since she had been laced into it that morning. Ivona had laughed along with them, although she didn’t understand all the precise details of their innuendo. They had whisked away the amethyst-bedecked dress, leaving their young mistress stripped down to her shift. They had pulled the pins from her thick black curls, letting them fall from their careful arrangement. One of the strapping girls had drawn aside the heavy hangings and lifted her up onto the bed, helping her get tucked under the covers. Then they were gone and Ivona was alone, waiting for her new husband and shivering despite the well-stoked fire.

How long would it be, she wondered, before Rayce joined her? Would he come quickly or make her wait? What would he be wearing? His servants might be undressing him right now, she realized with a thrill. Or maybe he would come to her in the same suit of dark blue he had worn at the temple, at the party afterwards. She had imagined this night so often it was hard to believe it was finally here. She was married. She was lying in her husband’s bed. Her husband’s. She repeated the words over to herself, trying to make them seem more real, as she stared at the shadows dancing on the wall.

From out in the hall she could hear men’s voices singing, raucous and bawdy.

 _Would you have a young virgin of but fifteen years,  
You must tickle her fancy with sweets and dears,  
Ever toying and playing, and sweetly, so sweetly,  
Sing a love sonnet and charm her pure ears.  
Wittily, prettily, then talk her down,  
Chase her and praise her, if fair or if brown,  
Soothe her and smooth her,  
And tease her and please her,  
And open her blossom and then all’s your own._

With the last words, the door to the room was flung open and Rayce was half-pushed in, laughing and pretending to struggle. With a few final shouts of less tasteful encouragement his friends retreated, pulling the door closed. Rayce slid the bolt home and turned, smiling, to face his bride. He was still dressed more or less as she had last seen him, in a suit of blue velvet so dark it was nearly black, but he had lost his jacket somewhere and the tie at his neck hung undone. His long red hair was making every effort to escape from its constraint at the nape of his neck.

“Good evening, Ivona,” he said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

“G-good evening.” Her voice sounded tiny as she struggled to pull herself upright. Rayce held out his hand and she accepted his help gratefully. Even once she was sitting up, he didn’t let go. “Have you been waiting long?”

Ivona first shook her head, then nodded. “All day.”

“I’ve been waiting six months,” Rayce said, eliciting a shy smile. “Are you cold?” he asked, noticing goosebumps rising on her slender arms.

“A little.” Her shift was thin, sleeveless, made for wearing under a heavy dress, not alone. Her nipples were clearly visible beneath the ivory fabric.

“Well, how about I put some wood on the fire and then come to warm you up?” he said with a grin, squeezing her little hand. She nodded, smiling back more eagerly.

Rayce stood, letting go of her with the barest hint of reluctance, and crossed to the fireplace. “I hope you weren’t too shocked by anything you heard when they dropped me off.” He drew the poker and prodded the fire, making it blaze higher.

“No,” said Ivona. “Not shocked.”

“Good,” he said, half-seriously. “I wouldn’t want you to be offended on our first night together.” Selecting a couple of logs, he added them carefully to the fire. “It’ll get warmer soon,” he said, stretching his hands out to warm them. His face was partly shadowed as he undid his cufflinks and laid them on the mantelpiece, then tugged his tie free. His buttons were next. Ivona watched with interest as he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing a pale, wiry chest. Rayce laid one hand to the waist of his trousers, hesitating only a moment before unbuttoning them as well and letting them fall to the carpet. Stepping out of his stockings, he returned to the bed dressed only in his drawers. She could tell he was hard. “Are you nervous?” he asked as he climbed in beside her.

“I…yes,” Ivona admitted, a little embarrassed.

“Alright. We can go as slowly as you like. If you ever want to stop, just tell me, promise?”

“I promise,” she whispered. He pulled her closer to him for a gentle kiss. Her cold lips warmed with his ministrations and her goosebumps vanished soon after she was wrapped in his arms. Her nipples, however, stayed hard, pushing against his chest like two tiny bullets. She could feel him press against her thigh, a brief but electrifying contact with something hot and hard. That’s him, she thought fleetingly, this is really real.

He stroked her midnight curls. “You looked beautiful today,” he murmured, depositing a kiss on her forehead, “but you look even better right now.”

She smiled, gathering up her courage, then whispered “Can I see you? All of you?”

Rayce looked pleased. “Of course.” He pulled the blankets down slightly. “Might I be allowed to gaze upon your beauty too, my wife?” The final word sent a quick shiver through her and she nodded, starting to wriggle her shift higher up her thighs. He slid a hand up her leg to help her, pushing the delicate fabric up past her hips. Ivona raised her arms and he pulled the shift off in a single smooth motion, leaving her exposed. It took him only a second to remove his drawers, so that for the first time they saw each others’ nakedness.

Ivona’s body was thin, fragile. Her legs were frail, too thin to be healthy, their muscles sadly underdeveloped. Her breasts were small and softly pointed, the nipples standing out darkly against her pale skin. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in tight curls that were matched by a small triangle between her thighs.

Rayce was slender but muscled, with several thin white scars on his arms. His skin was nearly as pale as Ivona’s, but freckled on the shoulders, with a chest lightly adorned with red hair. His cock was …well, it seemed huge to Ivona, but was actually just above middling size, curving up towards his stomach.

They had explored each others’ bodies tentatively, over clothes and, daringly, a few times under them, but this thrill was different beyond measure. For a minute they were silent, awestruck.

Rayce regained his composure first. “You’re very lovely, you know.”

Ivona shook her head. “I’m skinny. My…” One arm reached up to conceal her breasts. “…they’re too small,” she finished shyly.

“Well, fortunately for you, some men prefer small women.” He laid a hand on her wrist and gently pulled it back down, running his fingers over her skin as he did so. “Like your husband, for one.” His hand lingered on her arm, bringing a blush to her cheeks. “May I touch them?” The blush deepened, but she nodded. Rayce reached out to cup one small breast. Ivona quivered slightly under his touch, her nipple growing even harder. “You like that, don’t you?” She nodded again, less shyly, and reached out to touch his nipple in return. Her hand was chilly, but that was only part of the reason he rose to attention.

“Is that good?”

“Oh yes,” he reassured her. “Men enjoy that as well.” He rubbed her nipple between his fingers, kissing her neck as he did so. Slowly he worked his way past her collarbone, down the pale skin of her breast. She gasped as he teased her pert bud with his tongue. He looked up at her with a smile, then sucked her nipple between his lips until she moaned softly and sank back against the feather pillows.

With one hand supporting her back, he laid her down on the bed and stretched out beside her. Still kissing her breasts, he traced soft patterns on her stomach, admiring her fragile beauty. After a time, he raised his head. “Would you like me to finish what I started that day in your parents’ garden?”

Ivona blushed, but met his eyes. “Yes. I want that.” She hesitated, then added boldly, “I don’t want it to stop this time!”

Rayce laughed. “I don’t think anyone would dare interrupt us tonight, sweetheart, especially not your brother. You can have as much of my attention as you can handle.” He slid down the bed until he knelt at her feet. With a careful but firm hand, he parted her thighs. She was moist and he could see that she was willing, but not truly wet yet. “This is better than in the garden anyway. I’d much rather see what I’m doing, and those skirts of yours made it impossible,” he said with a smile, getting into position. He tenderly spread her lips with his thumbs, strong hands resting on her sharp hipbones. Ivona closed her eyes and waited for what she had dreamed about for so many months.

The wet tip of his tongue against her most sensitive parts felt even better than she had imagined. He started slowly, with light but lingering strokes along her slit, not wanting to rush her. Soon she squirmed impatiently, though, and so he favoured her with a soft flick of the tongue against her clit. “Ooh, that was nice!” she gasped, surprised at the sensation.

“That’s just the start,” he said before resuming his ministrations. As he tongued her more firmly she grew wetter, her clit swelling with excitement. Her breathing quickened and she began to let out soft cries like a kitten. He sucked her sweet bud into his mouth until she groaned. She could feel a need building in her, a need for release, becoming more urgent by the second.

“Oh, oh please!” she cried, not even sure what she was asking for. Fortunately for Ivona, Rayce knew what she wanted better than she did. Still licking her, he slid one finger into her virgin pussy. Her hips twitched and she spread her legs wider without even realizing what she was doing. Before he had even made it all the way in, she was clamped tight around his slender finger, her girlish body wracked with the pleasure of her first orgasm. He tongued her through it, holding her down without much trouble, but he pulled his finger out, not wanting to break her too soon.

When Ivona finally calmed and the heaving of her chest slowed, Rayce moved up quickly to hold her in his arms, stroking her hair soothingly, whispering soft nothings against her ear. She gazed at him with wonder, green eyes wide. “Will it always be like that?”

Rayce smiled fondly at his wife. “Better, I hope. Once you’re more used to it, you’ll know better how to ask for exactly what you want, or how to move so that it feels best for you.”

“I think you’ll need to teach me how to ask for what I want,” she said. “I don’t know how to say it.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Rayce said, looking thoughtful. “I don’t want my wife to lack for pleasure just because she doesn’t know how to ask for it. There’s nothing to be ashamed of in those words, or in whatever you might want either. Nothing you could say would shock me,” he said kindly, “but you’re welcome to try.”

Ivona giggled. “Would it shock you if I said I wanted to do to you what you just did to me?”

“Not at all. In fact, it would make me very happy. I wasn’t sure if you would want to try that so soon.”

“But first, tell me how to talk about it, please, Rayce.”

“Alright, we can have the introductory lesson,” he grinned. He took her hand and brought it to rest lightly on his stiff member. “This is my penis… there are lots of other words for it, you must know some of them,” he said, giving her an encouraging look.

“Um… I know ‘dick,’ ‘pecker,’ ‘cock’….” She held him less awkwardly now, wrapping her fingers around his girth.

Rayce smiled, nodding. “Any of those are good for starters. When it’s standing up like this, you can also call it an erection, a hard-on, a boner…”  
She squeezed him experimentally, gauging his stiffness, but gasped slightly when he twitched in her hand. She almost let go, but instead brought her other hand down to join the other one as if she was trying to keep control of a snake. Rayce sighed, resisting the urge to thrust for the moment at least.

“You’re making me lose my train of thought, you naughty girl.” Ivona giggled, unrepentant. “So, now you know how to talk about my equipment, at least a little. But you need to have words for yourself as well,” he said, wrapping one arm around her hips to pull her closer to him. “What do you call that lovely thing between your legs?”

Ivona smiled shyly. “My bits, I guess, or just ‘down there.’ I know the real word is vagina.”

“That’s good. Other names for it are ‘pussy,’ ‘quim,’ ‘cunt’…” He stopped, seeing her shocked look.

“That’s a bad word,” she said, frowning.

“It can be, if you mean it in a bad way,” he agreed. “But if you just use it to mean a part of a woman’s body, it’s no worse than any other word, and better than many.” He kissed her nose. “For instance, if I were to say ‘Ivona Elzior, you have a beautiful cunt,’ how could it be bad?”

She giggled. “I guess it could be bad if you said that in front of other people.”

“Yes, well, it’s all about context,” he said, kissing her again. “So, when I kiss you down there, like I just did, the technical term is cunnilingus, but most people just say ‘eating pussy’ or ‘licking quim’ or things like that.”

“I liked it,” said Ivona, wriggling against him more snugly, “when you licked my pussy.”

Rayce grinned. “I could tell, darling. You had an orgasm, after all. You came nice and hard.” He nuzzled her neck, kissing her. “Those words are the same for men and women, though the actual consequences are a bit different. But you’ll see that for yourself soon enough.”

“I will?”

“Certainly, if you’re going to go down on me.”

“If I eat your cock?”

Rayce laughed. “That’s not the way men usually want to think about it, for some reason. Probably it reminds them too much of teeth,” he said, giving her earlobe a light nip. “Usually you would say you’re going to blow me, which doesn’t make much sense because there’s really no blowing involved. Or that you’ll suck me off, which is more accurate.”

Ivona stroked him lightly, exploring him with her hands. Rayce closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to concentrate enough to finish his lesson. “Unhh… if you kept doing that until I came, that would be a hand-job. You would have to do it a bit harder, though, for that to happen.”

“Oh. I thought I had to be gentle.”

“You do, but not quite that gentle.” He put his hand over hers, adjusting the pressure of her grip, showing her how to move up and down his length. “Like that is fine for me, at least.” He moved his hips against her hand, finding it harder and harder to restrain himself. “I think that’s enough vocabulary for now. Are you ready for a more practical lesson?”

She nodded. “You’ll teach me how to suck you off?”

“Sweetheart, by the time I’m finished teaching you, you’ll be well on your way to being an expert cocksucker.”

“Oh good! I want to be good for you, Rayce. I want to make you happy.”

“You already do, Ivona.” He kissed her on the lips, deeply. When they broke apart at last, they were both smiling. “Now, the first thing is to get into a position that’s comfortable for you. You could be between my legs, or beside me, sitting up or lying down. But whatever you decide on, it should be comfy, because once you get started, I might have a hard time helping you get moved around.”

“Alright.” Ivona considered for a minute. “It’s better if I’m sitting up, because then if I need to move a little, I can probably do it myself without any trouble. My arms are stronger than my legs.”

“That’s fine. Now, if you’re beside me, you can lean against my stomach to rest a bit, which might be easier for you. But if you’re between my legs, we’ll be able to see each other better. I always think that’s sexy, but mostly I want you to be comfortable.”

“I think I can do that.” She hesitated. “Um, how long does it take?”

Rayce chuckled. “It depends on a lot of different things, like how well you do and how ready I am when you start. Tonight, not very long. I really have been waiting for this for a long time, and you’re just getting me more worked up with that sailor’s mouth of yours.”

Ivona grinned wickedly. “You like me to say naughty words?”

“Why do you think I was teaching them to you?” Rayce teased.

“Well then,” said Ivona, scrambling down to get between his legs, “I’m going to suck your cock until you blow your load!”

Rayce raised an eyebrow as he lay back on the bed. “I didn’t teach you about blowing loads yet!”

“I heard one of the huntsmen say it once,” she said saucily, getting into position with only minimal assistance from her husband. “Now, what do I do first?”

“You can start by just kissing me all over. Get used to how I’m made.” He stretched his arms up behind his head to watch her better as licked her lips nervously and kissed the tip of his penis, then made her way down one side to the base, then back up to the top again.

“Like that?” she asked, looking up at his face.

“Just like that. Try it again, but use your tongue too this time. You want to start getting me good and wet.” She did as he asked, leaving a thin trail of saliva in her wake. “Oh, that’s very nice,” he murmured. “Now, when you’re ready, take the top, the head, into your mouth. That’s the most sensitive part, so you want to give it the most attention.”

“This part, right here?” Ivona licked the underside of his head slowly, teasingly, and watched with considerable interest as his eyes flickered closed, his stomach muscles quivered slightly. “I guess so,” she said, answering her own question. Readying herself, she opened her mouth wide and enveloped the tip of his cock.

Rayce groaned softly as his head was surrounded by the warm wetness of her mouth. When he could speak again at last, he said “You’re doing so wonderfully, Ivona. If you want, you can start to move your head up and down, like you’re nodding. The most important things to remember now are to be careful of your teeth, and not to be afraid of using lots of saliva. Don’t try to go down too far yet, either.”

Following his instructions, Ivona bobbed her head, not moving more than a few inches, but more than enough to quicken his breathing. “Ahh, gods, that’s good. Can you put your hand on me as well, around the base, and move that in the same rhythm?”

Ivona lifted her mouth off him for a moment as she grasped him firmly with her hand. “I thought I tasted something…” She searched for words to describe it.

“Salty? It was just a little of my, ah, load, as you called it. Spunk.”

Her eyes widened. “Was than an orgasm?”

“Not yet. Sometimes a few drops get out early, though. Don’t worry, you’ll know when I’m coming, I’ll make sure to tell you, for one thing. And there’ll be a lot more juice.”

“A lot more?”

Rayce nodded. “You don’t have to swallow it if you don’t want. You’ll get used to the taste soon enough. For this time, though, maybe it’s best if you actually see what’s happening.” He smiled, reaching out to brush her hair back from her face. “For your education, you know.”

“I’m learning so much,” marveled Ivona as she brought her lips back over his cockhead.

“Oh, darling,” groaned her husband, “I want to teach you everything I know. This is just the start.” And then he stopped being able to talk coherently as she slid her mouth and hand up and down his slippery shaft in perfect unison. “Mmm, yeah, that’s it baby,” he managed to gasp out eventually, “I’m so close now, just keep it up…”

Ivona’s neck was getting sore, but she kept going out of sheer stubbornness. This was her husband, by the Centre, and she was going to get him off if it killed her. Rayce’s blue eyes, which had been locked on hers, were fluttering now, not focused on anything, and he was moaning with every stroke she made.

“Ahhhh, Ivona, I’m coming,” he finally cried out. She pulled her mouth off him as fast as she could, but didn’t manage to avoid taking the first burst of cream on her lips and cheek. Curious, she licked her lips as she watched him spasm and spurt. It didn’t taste that bad, she decided. Really it didn’t taste like much of anything. She was proud that she was the one responsible for this outcome. It felt good to make someone else feel good, she realized with mild surprise.

When he had spent his load, she crawled gingerly up to lie beside him, curling into the cradle between his arm and body. She was tired and a little sore, but she wasn’t about to complain about that now. She had made her husband come and that was enough to make her happy. Rayce whispered his satisfaction to her before they dozed together.

Ivona woke perhaps an hour later, missing her lover’s warmth. “Rayce?”

“I’m over here, sweet, just getting us a drink.” He crossed the room nude, bearing a goblet. “Here, you must be thirsty.”

She accepted the wine gratefully, taking a generous gulp. It was unwatered. Her throat was dry, as he had predicted. She took another drink, then handed the cup back to him. He took a sip and set it down on the table beside the bed, slipping back in beside her.

They cuddled close, touching each other softly, not speaking for a time. Finally Rayce broke the silence. “Are you tired for tonight, or do you want to try something else new?”

“I could try something else,” she smiled. “If it’s what I hope it is.”

He laughed gently. “Oho, young lady, what do you hope it is?”

“I hope you’ll… make me your wife. For real.” She kissed him, not shyly anymore.

“You want to make love?”

“I want to fuck.” She smiled slyly.

Rayce shook his head, laughing. “That’s another word I didn’t have time to teach you. Sometimes I think your innocence is just an act designed to drive me crazy with lust!”

She shook her head, emerald eyes wide and pure. “No, really, Rayce, I don’t know much about any of this – just a couple of words, honestly!”

“Well, that’s one of the best words to know, anyway.” He grinned. “If you want to fuck, we can fuck.”

“Will it hurt?” she asked, trying not to sound nervous.

“It could. But I’ll do my very best to make sure it doesn’t, or not for more than a couple of seconds. Okay?”

She took a deep breath. “Okay.”

“We’ll start off with a little of that pussy-licking you liked so much before, to get you warmed up,” he said, helping her into a comfortable position. She spread her legs for him excitedly. This time she was already dripping wet when he began to kiss and tease her, so he moved straight away to licking her swollen clitoris. He worked her over until she was writhing and moaning, then drew back. She looked up at him with trusting eyes and he felt a quiver of nerves in his stomach, a fervent hope that he wouldn’t hurt her.

Taking his erection in hand, he knelt between her legs, stroking her clit with one thumb. She ground her hips against his hand, whimpering, and he knew she would never be more ready than this. “Here it comes, Ivona,” he whispered, leaning over her and bringing his head just to her partly-sealed entrance. Taking a deep breath, he didn’t hesitate, pushing firmly, insistently, against her maidenhead. She gasped, felt a brief sharp tearing, and then he was inside her. He lay atop her, panting, his face inches from hers, his long red hair spilling around them. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly, watching her face for any sign of pain.

“Yes… it hurt just at first, but it’s good now.” She smiled, stroking his cheek, reassuring him.

“Good.” He smiled back at her, relieved, then gave a tentative thrust of his hips. A gasp escaped her lips, but it was of wonder, not pain. Encouraged, he stroked in and out of her again.

“Oh, Rayce, it feels so good!” She squirmed under him, moving her hips against his as much as she could. “Do you like it too?”

Rayce’s laugh was breathless. “You’re wonderful, Ivona, you know that? You’re beautiful and so sweet and…unh… tight …and you’re my wife! What’s not to like?” He fucked faster, groaning. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, urging him on.

Soon enough he was hovering just at the verge of release. “Rayce?” she murmured, watching his tense face.

“Yes?” He was barely holding back, and the effort showed in his voice.

“I love you,” she said softly, arching up to kiss him. The touch sent him spilling over the edge. He buried himself in her as deeply as possible and let the orgasm take him. She held onto him through the whole thing, until he collapsed on top of her.

“I love you too” was the first thing he whispered when he had his voice back. He slipped out of her, half-hard, and lay beside her, holding her close.

Ivona felt something trickling down her inner thigh. She reached down to touch and her finger came back a mixture of red and white, his seed and her blood mingled. We’re really married now, she thought happily, and that was the last conscious thought she had before sleep took her.


End file.
